1. Technical Field
The technology relates to the field of cleaning formulations, applicators for such formulations, and methods of using such formulations and applicators; more particularly, the technology relates to removal of stubborn residues of cosmetic formulations from surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cosmetics commonly referred to in the US as “make-up,” have been in use at least since the time of the Pharaohs. In the late 20th century, the use of make-up increased significantly with the rise of major manufacturers and marketers such as Revlon, L'Oreal, Estee Lauder, Elizabeth Arden, and many others. The term “cosmetics” covers a wide range of products that are perceived to enhance beauty. Often, cosmetics include compositions that may have, or that are asserted as having, health enhancement properties, for example, “sun screen” agents in facial creams, to minimize potentially harmful levels of ultra-violet solar radiation, and lotions that include anti-oxidants.
With regard to cosmetics applied to the lips, these are available in a range of products, colors and textures. Lipstick is well known, and is most commonly supplied in a cylindrical container that allows presentation of the “stick” as a colored, waxy solid that can be easily applied to the lips. Lipstick generally includes pigments that provide the desired color, a carrier of a mixture of oils and waxes, and emollients (moisturizers and skin conditioners). Lip-gloss is a sheer composition applied to the lips, most commonly as a liquid using an applicator referred to as a “doe foot applicator,” to impart a glossy sheen. Lip balm may include a composition to prevent drying out of the lips, and may include a moisturizing conditioner. Lip balm is often clear (not colored) but may be colored. Lip plumper, which may be solid, gel/cream or liquid, is formulated with compositions, such as niacin or retinol, or a harmless skin irritant (e.g., menthol, camphor, cayenne, cinnamon), that causes the lips to swell and become fuller (“plumper”). Lip plumpers may range from translucent to any color desired. Lip plumper may be formulated to be used by itself as a lip-gloss, or may be formulated for receiving an application of lipstick over the lip plumper.
While there has been a growing trend toward the use of “natural” ingredients and organic ingredients in cosmetics, there has also been a demand for cosmetics that are suited to an active lifestyle, and for a bust work day. As a result, there has been a growing market for a long wearing lipstick that does not require frequent application and does not come off the wearer's lips readily, so that fresh application, or “touch up,” might be required fewer times daily, sometimes only once or twice in an eight hour work day. In response to this need, the cosmetics manufacturers developed new lipstick formulations. The “traditional” lipstick, which generally has to be “freshened” several times a day, has a “soft waxy solid” carrier structure that results from the use of a wax, or a mixture of waxes, typically including carnauba wax (a high melting point wax for structural support), beeswax, ozokerite, and candelilla wax. The carrier formulation further includes oils and fats that are blended with the waxes to provide the texture and sheen of the lipstick. These oils and waxes include, for example, olive oil, mineral oil, cocoa butter, lanolin, and petrolatum. Some may contain pig fat and castor oil in addition, to improve the shiny appearance when applied.
The recent introduction of “long wearing” lipstick was made possible by changes in lipstick formulations to include compositions that reduce the tendency of traditional lipstick to gradually wear off the lips during normal daily activities of talking, drinking, eating, etc. These formulations adhere more stubbornly to the lips, and may also be expected to adhere more stubbornly to other surfaces, for example the surface of a drinking glass or cup. This lipstick residue often resists cleaning in ordinarily used cleaning methods, for example automatic dish washing machines used in restaurants, resulting in the embarrassing presentation of a “cleaned” glass or cup with lipstick residue to a customer.
US Patent Publication 2005/0227884 discusses a method of removing lipstick residue, particularly such residue from long wearing lipstick, from a glass or cup (collectively, “drink ware”) by pretreating the used drink ware with a chemical formulation prior to the usual cleaning in a dish washing machine. The pretreatment formulation includes at least 0.1 to 100 wt. % of a solvent specified as a ketone; an ester, such as the soy esters; a paraffin hydrocarbon, such as Norpar 13, available from Exxon Mobil; and a glycol ether, glycol, or a terpene. In addition, the formulation includes an organic surfactant (from a specified list), a hydrotrope to assist in dissolving all the components of the formulation, a dye a viscosity modifier, and a source of alkalinity, such as sodium or potassium hydroxide, and a builder, such as sodium tripolyphosphate. The pretreating formulation is a liquid solution and may be applied either only to the rim of the drink ware, where the residue is typically found, or to the entire drink ware surface. The pretreatment solution can be applied by spraying, misting, foaming, dipping, wiping, fogging, or rolling. Thereafter, the drink ware is washed in a washing machine. There is no indication that the pretreatment solution is non-toxic, or that it can be ingested in any amounts, without harm. Since the drink ware is subsequently cleaned in a washing machine, toxicity may not be of concern.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,640 relates to a cleaning composition, asserted to clean graffiti from walls, and also lipstick from surfaces. The patent describes five different cleaning liquid compositions, each directed to a specific cleaning job. Each of the cleaning liquids includes the “stem ingredients” which are N-methylpyrrolidone, propylene carbonate, isocetyl)-alcohol, dipropylene glycol methyl (or mono-methyl)ether acetate.
PCT Publication WO 1998/004660 is directed to a glass washing composition said to be effective in cleaning lipstick from glass. The composition includes a nonionic surfactant, a suitable solvent, such as water, and optionally a co-solvent, such as a short chain alcohol. The nonionic surfactant may be present in the range 2.5 to 50 wt. %, and is preferably a low foaming surfactant selected from the alkoxylate surfactants. The co-solvent is preferably selected from isopropyl alcohol, white mineral spirits, glycols and sodium cumene sulfonate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,522 relates to a biodegradable cleaning composition asserted to be effective in cleaning lipstick residues. This cleaning composition includes a furan-based alcohol mixed with a nonionic surfactant, an aromatizing composition, and an emulsifier.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,812,202 and 6,436,893 relate to an alkaline detergent composition asserted to be effective in cleaning lipstick residues. The detergent composition includes a blend of nonionic surfactants, an alkyl polyglycoside surfactant, and a silicon surfactant having a hydrophobic group and a pendant hydrophilic group.